


Dawn

by Phantomwriter603



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But at the same time have a gender, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Chara is a boy, Flowey doesn't exist, Frisk and Chara are nonbinary, Frisk is a girl, Gen, Humans have magic, Kingdomtale, Magic, May add tags later, Meh, Papyrus is a cinnamon roll, Politics, asriel is alive, but they choose not to, frisk can speak, kingdom - Freeform, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomwriter603/pseuds/Phantomwriter603
Summary: It starts with a child, and a mountain called Mt. Ebbot. It starts with a child who wandered through and fell from the Kingdom of Man—--and into the Kingdom of Monsters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First of all, thanks so much for deciding to pick up (or I guess, click on) this book! Before you start, there are a few things you need to know about this AU:
> 
> \- Frisk and Chara do have genders but are referred to using gender-neutral pronouns.  
> \- This world is set in a fictional Earth with it's own set of countries. So knowledge of our Earth's geography isn't needed.  
> \- The surface world is steampunk-ish; society itself hasn't progressed that much (social hierarchies, fashion what not), but technology is quite advanced.  
> \- The majority of this Earth is ruled by one royal family.  
> \- Only the main Royal Family are born with magic, everyone else has to learn but can only succeed if they have the potential.  
> \- Flowey doesn't exist, though Asriel does.
> 
> That's all about it. Though you don't really need this information until later on. If you didn't skip and read up to this far, kudos to you! You're awesome!

Once upon a time, as tradition dictates how stories go, there were two kingdoms that ruled the Earth: Humans and Monsters

The two kingdoms lived in harmony with one another with one another, with little conflict happening in their respective realms. Humans lived with Monsters, Monsters interacted with Humans; they laughed, and played, and feasted at festivals. The days were bright, and the nights peaceful and festive. It was a joyous time to be alive.

(Once upon a time—in another timeline perhaps—it might have stayed like that.)

Then fear laced itself in the hearts of the people. It spread doubt, mistrust, and distress like venom; creeping its way to the very edges of the earth, until both sides were tensing for a war.

Humans feared Monsters for their power to absorb human souls and become god-like. Monsters feared humans for the sheer power of their souls, and the _Determination_ that allows it to persist after death.

War broke out between the two forces. Battle after bloody battle; each side clashing against the other with all the ferocity they could muster. Wives became widows, children became orphans, siblings became the only child in the family. And for many, they became alone.

Finally, the war reached its climax, and the humans proved to be the stronger race. Too fearful of the possibility of an uprising in the future, the Humans sealed the Monsters underground inside a magical barrier.

Thus, the end of the age of Monsters and Humans.

And the beginning of the reign of humans as the dominant species of Earth.

 

But our story starts much, much later.

It starts with a child, and a mountain called Mt. Ebbot. It starts with a child who wandered through and fell from the Kingdom of Man—

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--and into the Kingdom of Monsters.

But let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Technically the story can’t start without the magic words.

What were they again?

Ah, that’s right.

 

_Once Upon a Time…._


End file.
